Dinnertime Tease
by funkafied1
Summary: Collins switches it up as Angel pretends to be a tease. Fluff and smut. What more could you want? An older story, but hope you enjoy none the less. R&R!


An older story-- figured I'd share with you anyway. Enjoy.

"Angel, I'm home!" Collins walked into the tiny apartment, kicking off his shoes and taking his jacket off.

"In here," Angel's words mumbled by the fact that her head was stuck in the closet.

As Collins walked into the bedroom, all he could see was Angel bent over and her perfect round butt in the air. Quickly, Collins strolled over and placed his hands on her but, stroking the flesh through her jeans.

"Collins," she giggled, "stop I'm looking for something." This only produced a growl from Collins, as he leaned in, still rubbing her butt cheeks, and letting her feel just much he liked the position she was in at the moment. After several moments of this, Angel stood up turned around.

"Yes Collins?" She smiled pleasantly. "Can I help you with something?" He immediately began nuzzling her neck, producing a deep moan, right into her ear. Collins knew Angel couldn't resist this, but to his surprise she just smiled and said "Okay I guess not."

"Angel, don't be a tease baby."

"A tease? I didn't even do anything," she argued.

"You can't be bending over like that—so hot, and you're wearing those jeans, and I can't touch you," Collins whined still attempting to caress her backside.

"Sorry Collins," she laughed, "but we live in New York City, in case you forgot—if I don't wear clothes I'll freeze."

"You didn't freeze last night," he growled rubbing the front of her jeans.

"Collins!" She slapped his hand away, "I have things cooking on the stove, and I can't continue to entertain you and keep everything from burning this apartment down." She walked out of the room as Collins watched her hips and moaned at the way they swayed. Even before she began stirring, Angel could fell Collins's hands around her waist once again, and she smiled to herself, while pretending to be annoyed.

"Collins?"

"Yes baby?" He whispered into her ear.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." He kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Hand me the salt from the cabinet please." Collins sighed and got the salt for her.

"Thank you." She said seriously as Collins resumed his position, rubbing himself against her gently.

"Hmm, let's see how this tastes," Angels flicked her tongue against the spoon, producing a groan from Collins. "I think it needs some pepper." At this point Collins's eyes were half closed, and he had stopped thinking about what was making him so horny, and just continued to watch Angel as he moved, moving his hands under the front of her shirt. Collins slowly began kissing way around her neck and shoulders, licking at the spots he liked best, and grazing his teeth over the parts he knew Angel enjoyed, all the while she pretended not to notice.

"Baby…your skin…is so…fuckin'…smooth. Everywhere." Angel blushed knowing exactly which other parts of her he was talking about. At this point Collins began unbuckling her tight jeans, and sliding his hands through the front. Angel tried not to make any noise, even though she was just as aroused this point.

"Mmm. I think…it needs…more…garlic." Angel uttered between breaths as Collins was now stroking her in a steady rhythm, while nibbling on her ear just the way she liked. She held herself steady, her hands gripping the counter, as her head shot back in reflex, Collins doing all the right things. Before she knew what was happening, Collins was on his knees taking her in…slowly licking, teasing, and enjoying the way she tried to stifle her moans. Two can play this game, and Collins loved it. Angel managed to look down at him, stroking his hair, before she could no longer sustain herself, gripping the counter once more. Suddenly Collins began to truly work her, knowing he'd be hearing a confirmation pretty soon. Collins could almost count down to it.

"Collins! Ah, fuck!" Angel had shuddered against him, as Collins smiled, wiping his mouth as he stood up, helping her to stay standing as she gripped his arms.

"I love making dinner with you," he whispered kissing her forehead. Angel laughed and buried her head in his shoulder. After a few moments, Collins pulled back kissing her slowly.

"I think it's ready," she teased as Collins went to button her pants.

"But, you're not—"

"Shh. I like waiting until desert," Collins whispered in Angel's ear, "the wait makes it taste so much sweater on my tongue," Collins growled in his deep voice, making the hairs on the back of Angel's neck stand up.

"Well, we could…I mean if we're quick, it won't—"

"No, no I don't want it to get cold," it was Collins's turn to tease as he reached for the plates to set the table, leaving Angel a little breathless and still rather too horny to wait. Collins can be such a tease too.


End file.
